deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Gotta beat 'em all! The DF Plateau!
How strong are you? Time to prove yourself in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity as truly the greatest Pokemon Trainer alive! 8 Trainers! 8 of the best and most skilled warriors the entire planet has to offer. From the rugged mountains of Sinnoh to the forests of Johto, it's time to see what you are bringing to the table. CAN YOU BEAT 'EM ALL? '' Tournament Set-up Okay, got that out of the way. Here are two basic guidelines on how the tournament is going to be set-up; *'''This is a Round-Robin Tournament; Everyone will fight everyone one time *'8 entries will be accepted. This means it'll go to the best entries, not the first ones.' Creating a character When creating a character, there are three key factors that MUST be filled in for an acceptable entry. Failing to fabricate something to the requirements is automatic disqualification; *'Personality' *'Biograpy' *'Physical Description ' Biography In your biography, you should be EXTREMELY descriptive. I don't want several boring backstories involving "setting out for the hell of it" backgrounds. Tell us what you are. Are you a champion wrestler who lived the limelight until he miserably failed and turned to Pokemon? Or are you a police officer, dedicated to upholding the laws to preserve the citizens and Pokemon of a region? Give me something creative, guys. Make sure to be descriptive on this, because this along with personality will be key in determining if you can be part of this. Personality Due to the small amount of people able to join, this tournament will be very story-driven. "2edgy4u" backgrounds will most certainly not be accepted unless portrayed well. How they interact with trainers, their Pokemon, and other such things are good guidelines to creating one. Physical Description While certainly not the most important aspect of creating a character, an outfit DESCRIPTION is required. If you do not give one, it WILL be assumed you fight naked. Not a good idea at all. Include some form of clothing that sets you apart from most. Afterall, you are the greatest trainers this region can offer, so make a character we can see in our heads. Example Trainer entry Biography A former Pokemon Ranger, '''''Dustin Palmer abandoned his duties for training and bonding with his partner on duty, a Phanphy. The duo travelled throughout their native Hoenn region, aiding those that needed their help. After that, they continuted to travel region to region, training and bonding with their new companions on the way. Dustin finally settled in the Kanto region, being a key authority in helping combat the poachers and thieves of the countryside. Personality: Dustin is a caring and nice person to be around, but he also has a no-nonsense attitude when it comes to doing his job. He is friendly and willing to accept everyone, such as scientists who experiment on Pokemon and hunters, as he understand their importance to the environment and Pokemon. He's a joker, and oft times keeps otherwise serious situations upbeat. However, when it comes to criminals and poachers he hates them with a passion. Though he is tough, he also acts tough. Appearance: Dustin is a young man, with slick black hair and a small black goatee. He is always seen wearing his watch, a black waterproof G-Shock. He also wears glasses. He's about 5'6, and weighs 180 pounds. He's twenty-nine years old, with a single grey streak in his hair. For clothes, he prefers to wear a white polo and a pair of jeans. He wears red sneakers, and white socks. He also keeps a pair of shades on him, in case something is too bright. He wears a brown belt on his jeans. Creating a team Now comes the most fun part for all of us; Creating your elite team. Here are some rules; *'No legendary Pokemon ' *'Only 6 Pokemon allowed ' *'Only one starter Pokemon ' *'Trainers are allowed to use Mega Evolutions, but you will only be able to Mega Evolve once every battle' *'Each Pokemon must learn six moves ' *'All Pokemon require a short bio ' Example Pokemon Colonel: Basic Information: *Name: Colonel *Species: Donphan *Ability: Sturdy *Type: Ground *Item: Zoom Lens *Often curls up in a ball when not in combat to sleep *Can it Mega Evolve: No Moves: *Rollout *Thunder Fang *Fire Fang *Earthquake *Swagger *Scary Face Category:Blog posts